What happened to me!
by MiYeAmanda
Summary: New girl at school meets the one and only chad dylan cooper. Sonny knows what she wants or does she? Chad is dying for all of sonny but in the end will his love prevaile or will it be just another murder? R&R and i only update if i get enough reviews :
1. My name is

_Sonny POV_

_" Locker 60-" I was saying before this idiot bumped into me!_

_"Hey Bonehead, why don't you watch where you're going before you get hit in the mouth!" I said. I was so pissed at him that I didn't realize how angry I was. _

_"Sorry! It was just an accident!" He said with a smirk._

_"Well next time why don't you use your brain instead of your ass and we will be fine and by the way my names is Sonny and yours must be donkey meaning jackass, BYE! _

_I said then walked away. UGHHH, I was not about to get kicked out of school again._

_Chad POV_

_Damn that girl is HOT TEMPERED! But she is hotter than anything I've ever seen before and that's why she is going fall for me once I get my hands on her._

_Bell rings!_

_"Oh shit I'm going to be late again!" I said as I was speeding down the hall._

_"Well today we are-"_

_I walked into the classroom_

_"Oh, Mr. Cooper how nice of you to join us."_

_"Yeah, Real nice."_

_"Why don't you have a seat next to our newest student?"_

_"Sure I'd love to." I smirked at her. Then she cocked her head and scoffed_

_God she is hot!_

_Sonny POV_

_I can't believe I'm sitting next to that ass of a boy! And why did he smirk at me? UGH! He is such a stalker!_

_"Sonny, why don't you introduce yourself to the whole class?"_

_"Sure, I would love to." I said sarcastically. I can't believe she was making me do this!_

_"Hi, I'm Sonny Monroe, I'm 15 and before this school I was at 5 different schools before I got kicked out. Any questions?" I said so perky at the end. I was such a good actor._

_"Why don't you sit down, Sonny?"_

_"Ok."_

_Two hours later_

_"Ok. Now your Homework assignment is to write something that influenced you."_

_Bell rings._

_"Have a good day see you tomorrow."_

_I rushed out of the room to my next class when I felt something touch my shoulder._

_"Hi, Sonny!" The jackass said, I really wished to be back in Juvie!_

_"Hi Jackass, Now if you excuse yourself I have to get to 2nd period."_

_"Wait!"_

_"What is your problem? Can't you see I'm trying not to be late here and talk to your own damn self and goodbye!"_

_" My name is-" The late bell rang_

_"Well thanks and by the by I don't care what your name is I'll just call you the jackass that made me late!"_

_I said then walked on. I AM SO PISSED!_

_Chad POV_

_I guess she doesn't like me but we have science together so it's going to me all good._

_I walked down to science._

_"Hey Miss gene." I said with a smile. She is one of the coolest teachers in the building._

_"Welcome Chad and why don't you take a seat."_

_"Sure."_

_I was heading towards an empty seat next to Sonny when I saw that Richard was next to her and she seemed pretty into him. I'm guessing she doesn't like me. Hmmmm, plan failed._

_And the worst part I have to sit next to Debbie "thunder thighs" Michaels plus she has a major crush on me! Now I'm screwed!_

_Sonny POV_

_Richard is funny, sweet, smart and hot! I just love his grey eyes, so mysterious and sexy!_

_"Once my cat actually ate my dogs play toy and I guess it didn't turn out good in the end." Richard said but he made the funniest face. I was cracking up!_

_"Well, I guess it didn't end up good since your face looked like it got run over." I said. And we both started laughing so hard that we were crying!_

_"Miss Monroe, do you have something to share with the class."_

_"Yeah, that you should never let your cat eat your dog's toy because it ends up ugly!" Then the whole class (including Ms. Gene) was cracking up, except for that jackass!_

_"Well that was very educational now on to the lesson…"_

_"Well Sonny, maybe if you're not busy we could what that new movie its S-"_

_"Scream 4!"_

_"I've been dying to see that movie!" we said in unison_

_"I would love to go with you."_

_"Ok, then tomorrow I'll pick you up at 8."_

_"Ok, see you then Richie rich!"_

_"Bye." He blushed so red!_

_Chad POV_

_I saw Sonny walk out of the room but I grabbed her just in time._

_"Hey, Sonny!"_

_"What in the hell is so god damn important that you have to blab to me right after every class and make me late!" she said. Wow I could tell I was pissing her off._

_"I was wondering if you weren't busy to-"_

_"I already have plans."_

_"With who?" I said so pissed!_

_"With Richard and by the by your flirting method doesn't work!"_

_How did she know! _

_"First, I'm not trying to flirt with you!" I yelled_

_"Then get your jackass self out of my way!"_

_"Wait!"_

_"What!"_

_"I like you and I-"_

_"I don't like you BYE!"_

_Sonny POV_

_Some people just don't deserve the time of day!_

_Three hours later_

_"BEEP, BEEP!"_

**You want to eat lunch together? ****J**_- Richie_

**Sure…Richie rich! LOL**_- ME_

**You're cute when you try to out weight the big champ. LOL**_ –Richie_

**Well you're hot when you pretend you're an actual champ. LOL **_-Me_

**Well I'll see ya later **_–Richie_

**Bye *smooch, smooch* lol **_–Me_

**Bye 3 3 3 **_– Richie_

_"Sonny, What are you doing? The jackass said_

_"As if this involves you, jackass."_

_Bell rings_

_I ran out of the classroom before he could even open his mouth!_

_"Good looking out."_

_"Hey, Sonny." It was Richie_

_Richie completely looks like a model. His grey eyes, Buff chest and arms, smooth silky black hair and him being Spanish makes it all better!_

_"Hey, let me just p-"_

_He tilted my chin and kissed me! His soft lips brushed mine and he got closer and deepened the kiss. His warm hands were on my waist and I finally kissed back. I am so falling for him!_

_"Sonny!" The jackass said_

_"Me and Richie pulled away and I glared at whatever his name is._

_"What is your problem? Every time I talk to him or do anything else your always right there staring and acting like you're a teacher!"_

_"She is right what's your problem?_

_"Stay away from Sonny!"_

_"Or what!" Richie said to That JA!_

_Then that thing pushed Richie and that's when I got pissed!_

_I pushed Richie away from that thing and I pushed the thing. Then he pushed me back, so I jabbed him in the nose and punched him in his jaw and he went down hard. So I jumped on him and started repeatedly punching him in the face._

_"FIGTH, FIGHT, FIGHT!"Everyone said_

_If the teachers hadn't separated us then I would have knocked him out of consciousness!_


	2. Don

_Chad POV_

_I was sitting in the principal's office with Sonny (who just whipped my ass!) and Mrs. Gordon walks in._

_"Now you Sonny, I would not expect you to know that violence is zero- tolerance but Chad, I would expect you to know my policy." She said giving me a stern look._

_"Now I want an answer and I want one now." _

_"I'll give you one."Sonny said in a serious voice._

_"Look I was walking down the hall with Richie and he kissed me and then Chad came." She looked at me then continued._

_"And he told Richie to stay away from me and Richie said what if I don't, then I pushed Richie out of the way and I pushed Chad and he pushed me back and that's how it all started."_

_"Well, now that I've heard it all, Sonny you will be suspended for a week and you Chad." She looked at me._

_"You will be suspended as well. Now get your things and I will call your parents." _

_"Fine."I and Sonny said in unison_

_Sonny POV_

_UGHHH! That little ass got me in trouble! I'm going to…. Wait no I'm not going to do anything because I'm just going to get into more trouble._

_"So…. You are hot."_

_"Wow, will you shut up with you dick wipe self and just let me go to my locker."_

_"Feisty but you need to listen I just want one date."_

_"No why can't you get that through your thick ego-balloon head! I'm not interested!."_

_"BUZZ, BUZZ."_

**_Hey what happened? _**_– R_

**_I'm getting suspended for a week. _**_–Me_

**_Well is the date still on? _**_–R_

**_I don't think so but it's up to my mom _**_–Me_

**_Well bye *smooch, smooch* lady _**_–R_

**_LOL bye Richie _**_–Me_

****_"Who's that!"_

_"As if it's any of your concern!" I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist._

_"Let go of me!"_

_"Not until yo-"_

_"If you don't let me go I swear to God I will shank you with my butterfly knife." I said then I snarled at him._

_"Ok."_

_We got our stuff and waited for our parents outside._

_"Sonny Allison Monroe." My mom said. Ohh she was pissed._

_"Yeah I know mom, I'm sorry I'll never do it again." I said in a lazy voice._

_"You are grounded for 2 months no cell phone and no BOYS!" I gave her my phone and we jumped in her car and left. This is officially the worst day of my life._

_Chad POV_

_Wow Sonny is such a badass. She talked to her mother like that! Now what are my parents going to say when the find out I'm suspended for a week. A shiver went up my spine. I would be dead._

_"Chad Dylan Copper."_

_"Why would you fight and especially why would you fight a girl! You are going to be in big trouble mister now, GET IN THE CAR!"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

_"Chad now." My father said_

_"You are grounded for 3 months. No tv, no phone and no girls. Now hand it over."_

_He said as I was handing him my phone._

_"Are we clear?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_Sonny POV_

_"SONNY MONROE, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING THING LIKE THIS?" my mom is so mellow-dramatic._

_"He was in my way."_

_"That doesn't give you the right to d-"_

_"Whatever, MOM! Now your going to start acting like a mom now! But before it was just booze and men! One night stand every night with a di-" I was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. She slapped me! She is not getting away that fast._

_"So mom I'm going to just grab my phone and head out." I grabbed my phone and just was about to grab the door knob when she said._

_"Your not leaving!"_

_"Yes I am." I turned around socked my mom in the face and left. Her face was bruising but she was pissed._

**_Hey Richie _**_–Me_

**_Hey hot stuff _**_–R_

**_Can you meet me at the mall? _**_–Me_

**_When? _**_–R_

**_In like…15 minutes, k? _**_–Me_

**_K, see you later _**_–R_

**_Bye *smooch, smooch* lol _**_–Me_

**_Yea smooch, smooch lady bye_**_ –R_

**_Bye _**_–Me_

_Chad POV_

_Heading to the mall…..without my phone. I can't believe they grounded me for 3 months. I am so pissed!_

_"Hey Richie I'm starving lets go to the food court." I recognize that voice from anywhere. Now I'm pissed._

_"Hey Sonny Monroe."_

_"Jackass."_

_"You know my name is Chad, right?"_

_"Yeah I prefer you to call you Jackass."_

_"Hey Richie why don't you get us a table and I'll be there in a minute."_

_"Ok." He kissed her on the lips and left. That should be me._

_"What do you want."_

_"You."_

_"I'm dating someone first of all and second I'm to badass for you and third you could never get me now if you excuse you-"_

_I kissed her smack on the lips for the first second and then she slapped me._

_"What is your problem, dude? You are pathetic really pathetic."_

_"Just because you sa-"_

_"Just leave me alone you stalker, Gosh! Why cant you get through you egotistical mind that I'm dating Richie! And one more thing, if you ever touch me again you are going to be sorry!"_

_"Call you!"_

_"Stalker!"_

_Sonny POV_

_"Hey Richie rich."_

_"I saw him kiss you!"_

_"And you know that I pulled away from him the second his lips touched mine, right?"_

_"Yeah I saw and I'm so proud of you." He kissed me on the nose like a puppy._

_"And be proud that I can do this in public to." I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. His soft lip touched mine as we leaned in to deepen the kiss. God I wanted him so bad! He touched my back with his warm soft hands and we made out for five minutes until you- know- it showed up._

_"Hey Monroe whatca' doing."_

_We pulled apart at the sound of his voice._

_"Richie, I'll be right back."_

_I took Chad sleeve and pulled him to the exit door of the mall._

_"What are you doing."_

_I looked around making sure nobody saw and I pulled out my butterfly knife and tossed and turned it until the blade came out._

_I held it against his throat._

_Chad POV_

_"What the hell, Sonny!"_

_"I am from Oakland, California, I was in a gang before I left home to L.A." I gulped some air. She was going to cut me!_

_"Now, I've been in and out of Juvie for 5 years while I was at my home and do you really think that I'm going to fall for a guy just because he likes me! I did drugs and quit school and I'm trying to quit with the gang attitude and you not helping at all!" She drew the knife closer._

_"Now I'm going to say this and I'm going to say this and I'm not going to say it again. Stay away from me and Richie or there's going to be hell to pay from you do you understand?"_

_"No, I don't." I tried to provoke because I know she wouldn't do but her but it didn't work because as soon as I said that. She cut my face twice them left me there to bleed. There is going to be hell to pay when we get back._

_Sonny POV_

_"What was that about, Sonny?" Richie said curiously._

_"Just trying to reason with him."_

_"Did it work?"_

_"It worked." I said with a smile on my face._

_"Sorry you guys." Chad said quickly then left._

_"Why does he have two scratches on his face?"_

_"He slipped and fell when I was done talking to him and he scratched himself twice."_

_"Oh."_

**So what did you guys think? Read and review and Chapter 3 is coming up soon but email me some ideas and I'll use then. I'm OUT!**

- **KandaiiiLadiii! **J


	3. Don't fuck with me!

_Sonny POV_

"_I had a really good time Richie." I said giggling_

"_Well you know that I had an awesome time but you made it better."_

"_Well you know I do pleasure all." I said with a toothy grin and we started cracking up._

"_Don't do that …ever!"_

"_You know you love me!"_

"_Well…"_

_Then I grabbed his shirt, grabbed his hair and stuck my tongue in his mouth then we fought for dominance until my mom walked on the porch._

"_Sonny, why don't you come in?"_

"_Ok mom bye Richie rich!."_

"_Bye smooch smooch lady."_

"_So mom whatca' want."_

"_Get inside now!"_

"_NO."_

"_Why."_

"_Because you are going to slap me when we get inside so you might as well do it here for all the neighbor's to see cause I frankly don't give a fuck."_

"_You want to do this now."_

"_Why don't you get some womanhood instead of passing it around like worn out ball."_

"_Don't speak to you mo-"_

"_You're not my mom and you know it your just a evil twisted bitch of mine and you can go back to hell where your looks, face and body was born." The she slap me across my face and it left a red hand print._

"_You know what, mom." I grabbed her hair and started punching her in the face and then let her go and I slammed her in the jaw. Then some neighbor's broke us up._

"_She is an animal." My mom said with cuts and bruises all over her face._

"_Oh, you pissed cause you got beat by your daughter."_

"_I'm calling Child protective services."One of the neighbor's said._

_Chad POV_

_My parents are gone so I'm going to watch the news today. Probably some boring stuff anyway._

This is Dick Washington with an important news buliten:

"Late in the Afternoon a Mom by the name of Charlet Monroe and a Daughter by the name of Sonny Monroe were fighting in front of their house at 6:00 pm PST. Now the mother has multiple bruises and cuts on her face while the daughter is perfectly fine and here is Sonny Monroe now, Sonny would you like to say something to the camera."

"Get that camera out of my face before this fist connects with that camer lens." she snarled at the camera and got in the police car.

That is it for the news buliten and you will be updated as soon as possible.

_"I need to get down there now!" Then I grabbed my keys then left._

_Sonny POV_

_"Sonny Monroe we are going to ask you a couple questions." Officer said_

_"Whatever."_

_"Do you have a record?"_

_"yes."_

_"Do you love your mother?"_

_"No."_

_"Did your mother ever hit you before?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Talked smacked to her as she says."_

_"Now we are going to go on the computer and check you. Now you stay right here."_

_"I'm not a five year-old. I'll be fine."_

_"Ok."_

_Fifteen minute later_

_"Ok now we are going to ask you more questions, ok?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Where did you live before?"_

_"Why do you need to know, don't you have it on record or something like that."_

_"I need you to answer the question."_

_"Why should I? I went to Juvie for 6 months and when i wasn't in the gang's you never did anything about the crime and know that I was and still am one of then your going fucking start questioning me when all this time doing drugs you coulda stop something! All of this is bull shit beacuse she provoked me and hit me first but she is not here! She is at home getting cared for and im gonna end up the same place I was 3 years ago! You always try to make it look like the bad guy before is the bad guy now AND THIS SHIT IS SO NOT TRUE AND YOU FUCKING NOW IT."_

_I grabbed my phone . "I'm going to leave before you piss me the hell off."_

_"But I need to get in there!" I recognize that voice anywhere._

_"What the hell are you doing here!"_

_"I'm trying to help you but Sonny what yo-"_

_"Shut the fuck up Chad, and go to hell. Everybody always thinks that it's my fault when you need to get you fucking facts plus were the hell are you to come and tell me what you think I never fucking asked you motherfucking opinion and stay the hell away from before you get hurt! YOU WILL NVER UNDERSTAND THE HELL I HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL MY LIFE AND NOW IT HAS TO REWIND AND PLAY AGAIN HERE! HELL TO THE NO NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SELF AWAY FROM ME!_

_Then I left with his jaw dropped and his face turning red._

_Chad POV_

_I can't believe she said that to me and she must be really pissed to say that in front of my and LAPD's face._

_I ran to the parking lot when I spotted Sonny._

_"Sonny, Sonny!"_

_"Leave me the fuck alone!" I grabbed her shoulders and twisted her to face me._

_"Get the fuck off me!" She started hitting me as tears ran down her face._

_"Stop it!"_

_"I dont like you and I stated that so why dont you leave like everybody else."_

_"I like you too much to leave you alone."_

_"Sonny, Sonny !" Richie said_

_"Richie!" Sonny yelled his name as she ran to him, tears pouring down her face, and hugging him so passionately_

_"I'm so sorry babe and no matter what you'll always have me." Richie made a toothy/funny face grin which sent sonny laughing through her tears._

_"Hey dude thanks for keeping her company."_

_"Your welcome."_

**_So what did you think. I know it's not what you expected but i'm Buliding The Channty suspense so you can say with me on this story. Byesxz_**

**_- Kaniesxzladiesxz1_**


	4. New clothes

_Sonny POV_

_3 weeks later_

"_Who the hell are these people?"_

"_They are your new foster parents!" my parole officer said._

"_Hi! I'm sally and this is bill and these are our four children." She placed her hands on the ugly girls shoulder._

"_This is Sara, Michael, Loren and TJ." Sally said with a huge toothy grin in her face. She looked like chucky with the make up! I was cracking my ribs laughing._

"_What's so funny?" Sally said confused_

"_Oh, nothing." I said smirking to myself inside._

"_Well I got my stuff so why don't I move into your house now?"_

"_Ok, sure. TJ get her bags." OMG TJ is smoking hot. Justin Bieber hair (that almost made me gag), hazel green eyes, smooth skin, the cutest dimples and he was really tall._

"_Ok mom. Hi Sonny."_

"_Hey what's up?"_

"_Nothing just chilling and carrying your bags."_

"_Interesting." We jumped in their car and I sat right next to TJ._

_I stuck my headphones in my ears when chucky (Sally) interrupted my flow._

"_We don't use musical devices while in the car." She tried to be polite._

"_Well I don't really care. I not just going to waste my Ipod touch like you are wasting your radio ,k?"_

"_We are not disrespectful now hand it over." She said . the she opened her hand , like I was really going to give it to her._

"_No."_

"_Why."_

"_When you spend 400 dollars on an item, give it to me, tell me I can't listen to it then we will talk."_

"_But your being disobedient."_

"_Did you buy my Ipod?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you know who bought it?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Me and we are finally at the famous house." I said sarcastically._

"_Ok. TJ get her ba-"_

"_I'm not a wimp, I can carry bags."_

_A couple minutes later_

"_You will have your own room with a view." Chucky said like I'd won a million dollars._

"_Whatever. But can I get some time to change?"_

"_Sure, ok."_

_So after chucky left I locked the door and hung up my stuff._

"_And make sure to be ready for dinner." Chucky yelled. I feel like I'm in a horror movie._

"_What do we have here." I said as I looked at my closet._

"_I'll think I'll wear my pink bra, thong to match but first let me take a shower." I jumped into the bathroom and felt calm as the warm water hit my skin. Finally finished scrubbing with my shower gel I got out of the shower._

"_ok, now this is better." I said as I was shaving my legs._

"_Dinner in 10."_

"_Ughh, whatever I'll be late anyway."_

_I picked out a pink push up bra and a pink lace thong I got from Victoria secret, tight v neck that said "Bytches wanna hate on me, my booty shorts , grey converse, willow smith earrings ,a necklace that said "Sonny"(My dad gave to me), braclets and my Gucci sunglasses. _

"_Yup, I'm ready to go."_

"_Sonny are you going to join us!" _

"_Yep." I stuck my Ipod touch in my ears and went downstairs._

_2 Minutes later_

_I approached the table and everybody's jaw dropped (especially TJ's)._

"_What?"_

"_Where do you plan on going." Chucky said._

_I pulled out my earphones. "I'm sorry what?"_

"_Where do you plan on going."_

"_I'm going shopping after dinner."_

"_With who?"_

"_No one."_

"_Well may be you should take everybody." She gave me a stern look._

"_I guess so."_

_"Now let's pray, Sonny why don't you pray for us?"_

_"Why?"_

_"You are our guest."_

_"And?"_

_"PRAY!" Chucky screamed so loud. I could tell I was getting on her nerves so I decided to puss her off evern more._

_"Fine."_

_"Dear lord thank you for this day and bless those who think that people are some robots that will just do what there little chucky look alike trainer tells them and also show the ugly ways of bad people AMEN!"_

_"Amen." Everyone said in unison_

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later<em>

_"Come on guys lets head to the mall."_

_"Ok." they said_

_We hoped into their benz and I took the wheel._

_We got to the mall and instantly everyone started dispersing when I yelled._

_"LOOK! we are going to go to 10 shops total and since most of you are little you have to follow me and TJ understand."_

_They groaned loudly _

_"I said do you understand!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Ok now first we are going to go to Victoria's secret."_

_"Do we have to?" TJ said nervously ,I smirked._

_"Yes because If I leave you with then they will run off."_

_We got to Victora's secret and I scanned all the we left I bought 7 tubs of lipstick, purses, black and white lace thongs and 5 bras._

_"Ok next Hollister."_

_"you guys have your own money , right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Meet me and TJ at the food court in 20 minutes, k?_

_"K!" Then they ran off._

_"Where are you going?" TJ said._

_"I'm going to Aeropostale, wanna join me?"_

_"sure."_

_We got to aeropostale and me and TJ swarmed the store and bought lots of stuff like hoodies,shirts , skinny jeans and etc._

_"We should probably go now."_

_"Yeah."_

_We got to the food court 5 minutes later with our and their shopping bags we ordered some food , chose a table sat and talked._

_Then Sara asked me the stupiest question._

_"Are you going to stay with us?"_

_"Yeah I am."_

_"Why did you come to our family?"_

_"Because I didnt have a good family of my own."_

_"Did you ever go to JUVIE?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How many times?" TJ asked and flashed a flirty smile._

_"4 or 5 times."_

_"Why do you have a record?"_

_"It's a long story."_

_"Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"Maybe. It depends ."_

_"Well we should get back to shopping." TJ Said. winking at me and throwing away our trash._

_"Yeah we should."_

_An hour later we came back from shopping at the mall (With a mountain full of shopping bags) when my rent a parents stood at the front door._

_Chucky examined our shopping bags._

_"Looks like you bought alot today."_

_"Yeah we did and I need to get ready for school tomorrow so bye."_

_I carried my shopping bags to my room, put my new clothes away, got my newly purchased pj's out and changed. They were Blue and gray and the top said Lovin it and the bottom were plaid blue and gray soft booty shorts._

_"Goodnight, Sonny Monroe." _

_Just as I was about to go to sleep I heard I knock on the door._

_"Who the hell is it?"_

_"Me."_

_"Who is me?"_

_"TJ." I started to get butterfiles in my stomach. As soon as he said that I fixed my hair plugged in my ipod and opened the door._

_"What?"_

_"May I come in?" TJ said._

_"Ok. watevs."_

_He sat on my bed and patted the seat next to him, motioning me to sit and I did._

_"I really tired nd I-" He grabbed my waist gently and kissed me softly and leaned in to deepen it. It was hot, steaming but sweet. I pushed him away._

_"No." I said wagging my finger and I pushe him so his back was on the bed, hopped on him and kissed him passionatly and slowly._

_"Bye." i said as I hopped off him._

_"Bye." he said confused._

_"What a great day."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how did you like it <em>****_and remember I only update if there is enough reviews! Hoped you liked it_**

-KandiiesxzLadiiesxz! :)


End file.
